Couple One-Shots
by bluebreeze15
Summary: A series of warrior couple one-shots. Many belong to others. OC and Cannon. (3 slots still open)
1. AN Info form

Hi guys I have decided to do some warrior couple one shots. If you have a warrior couple (oc or cannon) that you would like me to write about please pm me the following information:

Names of both cats, their age, gender, markings, pelt color, and any other infor about them (ie size)

Please tell me the type of couple they are (ie; forbidden, newly a couple, not mates yet, or long time partners)

Tell me if they have any kits and all the info I will need about them

What clan are they in?

And please include anything else you would like me to know about your couple

Tomorrow I will be posting the first couple (my favorite RP couple):

MouseclawXMaplelark

Thank you


	2. Maplelark X Mouseclaw

Maplelark padded into camp from a successful hunt, the squirrel dangling from her jaws proving it. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and laid the squirrel with the other pieces of prey. After that she scanned the camp for her mate, Mouseclaw. Disappointed that he was not in there, she turned to head to her favorite spot in the Thunderclan camp.

"BOO!" a sudden voice boomed from behind her.

Instinctively she whipped around and jumped on the cat that had surprised her, pinning him down. The maple tabby's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the tom beneath her.

"Geez Maplelark," the grey striped tom chuckled, "I had no idea you got spooked so easily."

Rolling her eyes, Maplelark jumped off of the tom with a huff, obviously irritated.

"You should know better, Mouseclaw," she scoffed at him.

"Oh but Maplelark," he purred as he nuzzled her, "it is so much fun!

Maplelark sat beside her and wrapped his tail around the long-haired she-cat. He continued to nuzzle her, a deep purr rumbling in his throat. Maplelark eventually gave in and, with a sigh of defeat, she rewarded him with a replying purr.

"How was your day my love?" He asked as he licked her cheek.

"It was fine," she purred as she rubbed against him, "however it is much better now"

Just as Mouseclaw was about to say something Maplelark yawned.

"Tired, love?" he asked to which Maplelark replied with a nod.

"I had dawn patrol this morning and I am beat." She confessed looking at him with a sleepy gaze.

With a kind look, Mouseclaw stood and lead Maplelark to the warriors den. Maplelark curled up in her nest and, not to her surprise, Mouseclaw curled around her.

"Goodnight Mouseclaw" she purred as she licked his ear.

Resting her head on her paws, she yawned she began to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Mouseclaw whispered, his eyes glittering with affection.

And as she started to fall deeper into sleep, she noticed that Mouseclaw had wrapped his tail around her. And as she snuggled into his warmth, she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest she-cat that ever lived.


	3. Lionblaze X Heathertail

Lionblaze sat in the tunnel, his tail flicking impatiently, as if he had somewhere else to be. Grumbling to himself he stood to leave but the flash of light brown fur caught his eye. Turning her saw Heathertail, the WindClan warrior he had once loved.

"Sorry I am late," She panted. "Crowfeather made me clean the elder's den! That's apprentice work!" She exclaimed irritably.

"I have been waiting." He stated coldly "Why did you ask me here?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Heathertail cowered under his gaze. She pawed nervously at the hard earth beneath her paws as she hesitated.

"I- I miss you Lionblaze." She confessed in almost a whisper.

Lionblaze snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So after this many moons you think you can just come up to me and tell me that you miss me? Did you think I would jump with joy when I heard this?" He snarled, but his eyes were full of hurt.

Heathertail stared at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze..." She said in a heartbroken voice. "I just...I just can't help but miss you..."

"Why bother missing me when you have Breezepelt?" He spat bitterly.

Her jaw tightened as she looked into his eyes.

"Because he isn't you Lionblaze. Unlike you he is cruel, mean, emotionless, and...and he treats me poorly Lionblaze. But you are kind, loving, and everything I have ever wanted." Heathertail said, her eyes showing that what she said was true.

The golden tom stared at her, too stunned for words. Moments passed as the two cats stared at each other.

"Heathertail...I" Lionblaze said softly. "I have missed you so much." He confessed. "I regret what I said to you when we were younger. I was angry at everyone else and I took it out on you and I'm so sorry." He sounded so heart broken.

Heathertail bolted forward and rubbed herself against him, breathing in his scent.

"Its okay Lionblaze. I forgive you." She said softly. "Does this mean that we can be together?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"You are still part if WindClan Heathertail...but I guess we could make it work some how." Said Lionblaze.

Heathertail nodded then said, "What...what if I joined ThunderClan?"

Lionblaze's eyes widened as he stared down at her.

"Would you really do that? For us?" His voice was filled with surprise.

"Yes. StarClan yes." She breathed pressing her face into his fur.

Lionblaze purred and rubbed his cheek against the side of her head.

After a while the two stood and went back to the ThunderClan camp, their tails intertwined the whole way.

**authors note: this was suggested to my by Yaybubble**


	4. Aspentail X Dusk

The small she-cat sat on the rock at the base of the large tree. It was almost moon-high and she looked anxious. The wind blew rustling her dark brown pelt, as she looked up at the sky, her green eyes glistening in the moonlight. Soon a snap of a twig could be heard not far away. The small brown she-cat jumped to her paws and turned to look at the noise. A large black and dark ginger tom stepped out of the shadows. The she- cat jumped off the rock and padded over to him. As she purred in greeting, she nuzzled him in affection. The tom purred in response as he nuzzled her.

The tom looked at the she-cat with his brilliant amber eyes and said, "I have missed you Aspentail."

Aspentail looked up at him and smiled then nuzzled him yet again.

"I missed you too Dusk." She purred as she licked his cheek.

The two cats padded over to a little patch grass. There they laid together and Dusk wrapped his tail around her. Purring, he licked her cheek and nuzzled her again. Just then a large black tom stood above them on the rock.

"DUSK, YOU TRAITOR!" The tom shrieked in pure fury.

"B-Blood?! What are you doing here?!" He stampered, pulling Aspentail closer.

Blood did not respond, instead he lunged towards Aspentail. However, Dusk jumped in front of the tom knocking him to the side. Blood slashed Dusk's side causing him to drop to the ground.

"DUSK!" Aspentail screamed in horror as she jumped to her feet.

Blood turned to face Aspentail. As he lunged for her she ducked and grabbed him by his tail pulling him back and slashed at his side. Blood tried to claw her but she rolled out of the way slashing him down the stomach. He collapsed but soon after he stood and ran off, leaving a tail of sticky dark blood. As soon as Aspentail knew he was gone she ran over to Dusk.

"Dusk?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I...I'm okay..." He murmured then slumped over and passed out.

"Hold on Dusk!" She said as she wiggled her body underneath his and picked him up.

She sprinted back to camp with him on her back. Nothing will separate us, she thought, not even the clan.

**authors note: this couple belongs to Tawny Red**


	5. Rippleflower X Ebonyfeather

The moon slowly rose above the tall evergreen trees casting a glow across the forest. In the moonlight a silver tabby she-cat could be seen in between the trees. The she-cat padded toward a clearing between four large and looming trees. As she arrive she looked around to the clearing her gaze full of both worry and excitement. The she spotted a black tom with an unusually long tail. She beamed and padded over to him, eyes sparkling with affection.

"Good evening Ebonyfeather." The she-cat purred as she padded over and sat next to him.

Nuzzling her he responded, "Good evening Rippleflower."

The two sat in silence, staring up at the star filled sky. The tom wrapped his tail around the she cat purring as he nuzzled her. The she-cat looked down, flattening her ears she stood and walked a little ways from him. Sitting down in the grass of the clearing, she wrapped her tail around her paws as she stared down at the grass. Confused, Ebonyfeather padded over and looked at Rippleflower with concern filled in his green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I - I am pregnant" she confessed looking up at him with her ice blue eyes.

For a moment the tom was shocked. He stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Th-thats….. FANTASIC" he shouted at last as he jumped up and nuzzled her.

"B-but Ebonyfeather," the she-cat said pulling away from him, "you are forgetting…medicine cats are not suppose to have kits…let alone have kits with another medicine cat!" She said in a worried tone.

Ebonyfeather looked at the ground his ears flattening.

"You're right Rippleflower...what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I will give them to Appledawn" she said after a long moment of silence, sadness flowing in her voice. "But don't worry I will bring them to see you when they come"

"Alright Rippleflower" he purred nuzzling her again.

The two cats laid together, both curled into the others warmth as they looked up at the stars. Both knew this would be one of the last times they would spend the night together. But it was worth it, for their love would be eternal.

**Authors note: s**orry this is a day late, but here it is. This couple belongs to LovelyLittleKitten. Also please make sure to check out the previous chapters they have been revamped by a friend of mine, DarkSymphony328. Tomorrow's couple will be Emeraldeyes X Swiftbreath.


	6. Emeraldeyes X Swiftbreath

Swiftbreath sat at the edge of the ThunderClan camp. He looked over toward the warrior den to see his crush, Emeraldeyes, sitting outside of the den grooming her dusty brown coat. As he watched, entranced by her beauty she looked up and noticed his gaze and he turned away blushing.

Alright I will do it, he thought and stood up.

He nervously walked over to her, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Um Emeraldeyes?" He said nervously. "C-can we talk?"

"Um..." She studied him for a second. "Sure." She said and stood.

The two of them padded out of camp to the empty training hollow. Emeraldeyes sat across from him, pinning him in his spot with her gaze.

"Now what did you want I talk about?" She asked.

"I- I need to tell you something?" He said, fumbling with his paws.

"Oh Swiftbreath I already know..." She purred happily. "And I thought you would never ask."

"Y-you knew?" He said shocked

"Well of course! You stared at me enough." She chuckled. "And it's ok I have always like you too since we were apprentices"

Swiftbreath sighed with relief "That's a relief." He purred.

She nuzzled him with a purr. The two of them stayed together in that hollow all night, snuggled next to each other like they would be for the many moons to come.

**authors note: I am sorry this is late but better late then never :3. This couple belongs to firestar3271. New one will be up soon :3 **


End file.
